Notre nouvel entraîneur
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Une fic pour l'anniv' de Kalas1209! Joyeux anniv', miss! Résumé: Les Bladebreakers vont hériter d'un nouvel entraîneur un peu... spécial ! Enjoy ! Premier chap entièrement refait !
1. Défi !

Hello tout le monde ! Voici une petit fic que je dédie à Kalas1209 pour son anniversaire ! **Happy Birthday, miss !**

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade et ses persos ne m'appartiennes pas !

On va dire que cette histoire ce passe après la première saison. Les passages en _italique _sont les pensées des persos. Bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

1° Chapitre : Le défie

En Amérique… 

J'suis rentréééé !

Ah, Max ! Alors ? Comment c'est passé ton match de bassball ?

Mal ! Mon équipe a perdu contre celle de Michael !

Je vois… au faite, tu as reçu une lettre !

Une lettre ? De qui ?

Je n'en sais rien… elle vient du Japon !

Ah ! C'est sûrement Tyson !

Je ne crois pas… ce n'est pas son écriture maladroite…

Hein ?

Le jeune blond prit la lettre que lui tendait sa mère. Il observa quelques secondes l'enveloppe puis en sortit le contenu…

… Quoi ?

**XxxxxX** En Chine… 

…Encore un p'tit tour de tournevis… et c'est fini ! Voilà, ta toupie est réparée !

Oh ! Merci infiniment Ray !

De rien ! Tu peux retourner t'entraîner, maintenant.

Oui ! A toute a l'heure !

Le gamin s'éloigna du chinois, toujours assis en tailleur sur l'herbe.

Ray !

Maria ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui, une lettre a la main.

Tiens ! Tu viens de recevoir ça !

Une lettre du Japon ?

Oui !

… Que…? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

XxxxxX Au Japon… Le jeune homme toujours vêtu de son uniforme scolaire entra chez lui sans un mot. Kai ? … Tu es en retard ! 

…

Sans même répondre à son grand-père, il monta dans sa chambre. Il déposa son sac sur la table et s'assit sur son lit. Impatient, il déchira l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre et la lire rapidement.

… Hein?

**XxxxxX **Toujours au Japon…

Waaaaaaah! Je déteste l'école!

Ça, c'est pas nouveau!

Ouais, mais franchement! Ils exagèrent les profs! Dans deux jours c'est les vacances et ils nous donnent encore une tonne de devoirs a faire! C'est chiant a la fin!

Hahaha!

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans la maison, déposèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où le grand-père les attendait.

Ah! Tyson, Kenny! Alors? L'école c'est bien passé?

NON! J'en ai marre!

Ahahaha! Allez, tiens le coup Ty'! Y manque plus que deux petits jours!

Oui! Ah. Au faite! Tu as reçu une lettre, Tyson! Lis-la vite et viens me rejoindre au dojo pour l'entraînement!

Mais Papy! J'ai même pas encore manger!

Je veux rien savoir!

Le vieux sortit, laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

Tiens, voici la lettre, Ty'!

… Hein? Ouais, supeeeeer!

Aïe! Arrête de crier Ty'! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette lettre?

C'est une invitation pour un match de beyblade! Ça sera après demain a 22h00 au petit parque! J'ai hâte d'y être!

Attend une seconde, Tyson! Il n'y a même pas de signature sur cette lettre… et regarde! Il n'y pas de timbre non plus! La personne qui a envoyer ça doit vivre ici…

**XxxxxX **Deux jours plus tard…

Kai rangea ses affaires et referma son casier en soupirant. Il regarda la lettre pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Y aller ou ne pas y aller… telle était la question qu'il se posait depuis deux jours…

_Je ne peux pas y aller… Il faut que je me concentre sur le tournoi a venir! …Il n'y a pas de signature… qui ça peut bien être?_

Il sortit de son lycée avec l'intention de rentré chez lui. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda sa montre.

_20h23… si je me dépêche, je peux arriver à l'heure… mais si je décide de rentrer… je n'aurais pas le temps…_

**XxxxxX **Un peu plus tard…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout?

Tyson, calme-toi! Il est 21h42! Si on n'était pas venu avec une heure d'avance, on aurait pas eu à attendre!

Désoler, Kenny… Mais j'ai pas fait un vrai match de Beyblade depuis plus de trois mois! Je peux plus attendre!

Aaaaah! Tu ne changeras donc jamais…?

Hein? Regarde! …Il arrive…

Kenny se retourna dans la direction que désignait Tyson. Deux jeunes qu'on ne pouvait pas bien distinguer à cause de l'obscurité, s'approchaient.

Ils sont deux on dirait…

Ouais! J'vais vite fait leurs régler leurs comptes! …Hein…?

Mais c'est…?

… Ty'? Kenny? – Demanda le blond accompagné du chinois.

Max! Ray! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? – S'étonna Tyson.

Tu pense la même chose que moi? – Demanda Max a Ray.

Oui.

**XxxxxX** Quelques minutes plus tard…

Donc, vous aussi vous avez reçu une lettre comme la mienne?

Oui.

Et vous vous êtes rencontrez à l'aéroport, alors? Vous croyez que Kai aussi en a reçu une?

Aucune idée… mais si c'était le cas, il serait déjà là, non? Il est 22h06!

Tiens? Voilà quelqu'un…

Le jeune homme s'approcha calmement, une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant son sac sur son épaule. Les autres le fixèrent étonné.

… Quoi?

Alors, toi aussi, Kai?

Ne me dites pas que vous avez tous reçus la même lettre?

Heu… si…

Merde! Je savais que je ne devais pas venir…

**XxxxxX** Encore quelques minutes plus tard…

Un peu plus loin de là, dans une limousine, M. Dickenson discutait avec une jeune fille.

Il est déjà 22h14! Tu n'y va pas?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Dickenson! Je les laisse juste discuter un peu avant!

J'ai tout de même une question a te poser, Katia. Pourquoi fais-tu ça? J'aurais dû les appeler de toute façon pour les règles du tournoi! Tu n'avais pas besoin de les défié pour les réunir.

Je sais! Je veux juste les tester! Il n'est pas question que j'entraîne n'importe qui! Surtout si c'est pour un tournoi hors de l'ombre!

Je vois… je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais pourquoi tu fais ce genre de chose, mais je te fais confiance!

Bon! Je vais y aller!

Ok!

XxxxxX 

Bon! Y'en a marre! S'il ne vient pas maintenant, je me casse!

Du calme, Tyson!

Non, mais c'est vrai, Kenny! Il est en retard de plus d'un quart d'heure!

Pourquoi dis-tu 'il'?

Les cinq jeunes hommes se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair et bouclés. Elle avait des yeux marron clair et la peau mâte. Elle portait un jean foncé et un t-shirt sans manches bleu marin, et tenait une toupie dans sa main droite. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Qui es-tu? C'est toi qui nous as envoyer ces lettres? – Demanda Max.

Bingo! – Répondit la fille - Alors… Qui est prêt a relever le défie?

Moi d'abord! J'étais là le premier! – S'exclama Tyson.

Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi… – Lâcha la fille toujours souriante.

Comment?

…mais contre vous tous en même temps!

Quoi? – S'étonnèrent-ils en cœur.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX** Et c'est la fin du premier chapitre! 

Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense, miss? Ça te plaît? J'suis complètement folle, je sais !

Et a vous autres? Dites-moi tout dans une rewiew, ok? Kiss a tous!


	2. Défi ! Version 2

Hey ! Me voici de retour, je vais essayer une fois de plus de reprendre mes fics Beyblade (on y croit !) mais vu que ma muse Kalas est de retour avec son fouet prêt à me mettre des coups, je pense que ça devrait aller (même si j'aime les coups de fouet... :D).

Donc je commence par refaire le premier chapitre de cette fic bien vieille maintenant. Comme il ne me plaisait pas, j'ai préféré recommencer plutôt que de continuer tout de suite, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire et je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. J'ai pas d'excuse en plus... :(

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas (mais je suis une fois de plus motivée pour les avoir !). Par contre, Katia m'appartient totalement ou presque. ^^

**Note: **Je rappelle donc que cette fic est dédicacée à Kalas1209, et qu'elle était au départ écrite pour son anniversaire. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois mois après leur victoire contre les Demolition Boys, les quatre membres des BladeBreakers s'en retournèrent à leur petite vie tranquille. Enfin « tranquille » n'était pas vraiment le mot. Après tout, ils étaient à présent les champions de Beyblade du monde et ce n'était pas rien. Ils avaient maintenant de nombreux fans à travers le monde et étaient devenus de vraies stars.

Mais revenons donc à leurs vies après trois mois sans tournoi. C'était la fin du printemps, le froid glaciale de l'hiver se dissipait lentement, laissant place à la chaleur épouvantable de l'été. Ça sentait le soleil, les glaces, les vêtements légés, la plage, la mer, les maillots de bain et… un nouveau tournoi de Beyblade ! Un simple tournoi national se déroulant tout l'été dans différente villes du Japon mais exactement ce qu'il fallait à nos Beybladeurs pour se remettre en forme après trois mois de cours et de glandouille.

Quand à nos chers BladeBreakers… Et bien Max était chez sa mère en Amérique, continuant ainsi ses études, passant son temps libre avec Michael et le reste de l'équipe des All Stars, jouant au baseball, entre autres. Autant dire que notre blondinet avait à présent une vie bien chargée entre ses amis et sa nouvelle petite amie, Emily.

Ray était retourné dans son petit village en Chine, accompagné par les White Tigers, étant maintenant en couple avec Mariah. Il enseignait à présent le Beyblade aux plus jeunes du village, leur fabricant des toupies et en les réparant en cas de besoin.

Kai avait reprit ses études au Japon. Il vivait avec son grand-père Voltaire mais le voyait rarement, car le jeune homme passait son temps libre loin de chez lui, ne rentrant que pour dormir. Il avait arrêté le beyblade car ne trouvait personne pour se mesurer à lui. Le jeune Kai menait donc une vie sérieuse, plongée dans les études à présent.

Pour ce qui est de Tyson, à présent le meilleur beybladeur du monde, sa vie tranquille avait reprit son court… Ou presque…

À Tokyo, dans un petit Dojo à première vue tranquille…

- ARGH ! Aïeuuuuh ! Bon sang, papy, ça fait mal !

- Tais-toi, gamin ! Surmonter la douleur fait parti de ton entrainement ! Aller, relèves-toi !

Le vieil homme frappa la tête de son petit-fils à l'aide de son katana en bois.

- AÏE !

Tyson s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il allait contre attaqué, entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il observa alors son grand-père s'éloigner pour aller ouvrir et en profita pour faire une pause. Ces entrainements de kendo étaient vraiment durs et chiants, le jeune homme aurait préféré s'entrainer au Beyblade.

Le papy revint finalement.

- C'était le facteur. Y'a une lettre pour toi gamin.

- Ah bon ?

Tyson s'empara de ladite lettre et s'empressa de l'ouvrir puis de la lire.

- Qu… ?

* * *

À quelques heures de là, une limousine de luxe entra dans l'immense cour d'un sombre manoir et, une fois garée devant la demeure, en sorti un jeune homme en uniforme de lycéen, un air impassible sur le visage. Ce visage d'ailleurs si familier à présent, bien que les fameux triangles bleus représentant des ailerons de requins ne furent pas présent à cet instant.

Kai entra malgré son absence d'envie dans le manoir et s'arrêta devant les escaliers présents face à lui, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, comme craignant de voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose arriver.

- Te voila enfin.

Mince, c'est en haut qu'il aurait dû regarder. En effet, Voltaire, son tant détesté grand-père se tenait en haut des escaliers. Le chef des BladeBreakers ne répondit même pas.

- Tu rentres tard. J'espère que la raison est le fait que tu ne te laisses pas aller, même deux jours avant les vacances.

Silence. Kai gardait encore son air impassible. De toute manière, son grand-père s'avait pertinemment que la raison de son retard ne pouvait être que scolaire, le jeune homme ne jouait plus au beyblade depuis trois mois et ne fréquentait personne.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on te prépare ton dîner.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais réviser, j'ai besoin de calme. – Répondit finalement Kai, en montant les escaliers.

- Oh. Très bien. Je vais te le dire maintenant alors. Demain je pars en Russie, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. J'en aurais pour un moment. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas mettre de désordre pendant mon absence.

- …

Le Beyblader se dirigeait vers sa chambre sans même regarder l'homme mais ce dernier le retenu une fois de plus.

- Oh j'ai failli oublier. Tu as reçu une lettre, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te la laisse sur ton bureau.

Kai jeta un regard rapide à son grand-père et disparu définitivement dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il jeta sans aucune pitié son sac sur le sol et s'étala sur son lit quelques instants, afin de décompresser de sa longue journée, puis, jetant un œil sur son bureau, se décida à s'emparer de la fameuse lettre, arrachant l'enveloppe avec le même manque de pitié qu'il eu pour son sac.

- …

* * *

Loin de là, dans un petit village perdu au milieu des montagnes et denses forêts, au cœur de la Chine, de jeunes gamins s'adonnaient à leur passe-temps quotidien, suivit de près par leur entraineur favori.

Ray, car c'était évidemment lui le fameux entraineur, avait eu en tête de former de nouvelles équipes de beybladeurs, qui peut-être plus tard pourraient participer à des tournois, devenir connus, tout comme les BladeBreakers l'était aujourd'hui, et qui sait, peut-être trouver celui qui deviendrait un jour son successeur en tant que gardien de Driger.

Les White Tigers l'aidaient également à apprendre à tout ce petit monde l'art du Beyblade. Les journées étaient ainsi bien remplies.

En plus de ça, Mariah avait finalement réussi à déclarer son amour pour Ray et ce dernier avait avoué que c'était réciproque. Les deux tourtereaux vivaient donc leur amour au grand jour, se faisant quotidiennement taquiner par le reste de l'équipe chinoise.

Bref, en résumé, Ray vivait une belle et paisible vie dans son village natal.

Mais évidemment, tout n'était pas si beau, au fond, Ray se lassait un peu de cette vie bien trop calme pour lui et ses coéquipiers et les tournois de Beyblade lui manquaient énormément. Les duels contre des adversaires à sa taille, voir plus fort, afin de se battre, de tout donner et plus encore, pour la victoire… Oui, tout ça manquait à Ray.

Dans ces moments-là, il se réfugiait au bord de la rivière qui traversait le village, méditant en observant le courant de l'eau. Ce qu'il fit ce jour-la, mais fut interrompu cette fois par Mariah.

- Ray ! Tu as reçu une lettre.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses tendit ladite lettre à son petit ami, et, voyant que ce dernier ne se leva pas, s'assit face à lui. Le Beyblader ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu rapidement son contenu.

- … ?

* * *

Très loin de là, sur un autre continent, en Amérique plus précisément, de jeunes garçons jouaient au baseball sur un terrain prévu à cet effet. Le soleil se couchait au loin, laissant place à une fraicheur agréable pour les sportifs déjà bien fatigués. D'ailleurs, l'entrainement était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Max enleva son casque, laissant apparaitre sa touffe de cheveux blonds, et le déposa sur le banc face à lui, attrapant au passage une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite. Soudain, sentant une main se poser fermement sur son épaule, Max se retourna.

- C'était dur l'entrainement aujourd'hui, hein ?

Il s'agissait de Michael, un grand sourire aux lèvres et dégoulinant de sueur tout autant que le blondinet. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

- Ouais grave ! C'était sympa. Mais j'ai hâte que les vacances commencent, que je puisse reprendre le Beyblade.

- Ahah, je te reconnais bien là ! Pourtant moi je préfère le baseball, c'est bien plus physique.

- Oui ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !

Les deux amis rirent de bons cœurs avant de retourner finalement chez eux, après être passé par la case vestiaires. Ils se séparèrent au coin d'une rue, se saluant de la main et Max marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'attendre la maison de sa mère, dans laquelle il rentra rapidement, la nuit étant déjà complètement tombée.

- Bonsoir maman ! – Dit-il en déposant un joyeux bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir, mon grand. Tu tombes bien, le dîner est prêt.

Le blond alla rapidement se changer, préférant porter des vêtements plus confortables chez lui, puis redescendit dans la cuisine et s'installa à table.

Après le repas et diverses discussions, dont les sujets étaient principalement le Beyblade et/ou Emily, Judy se rappela finalement que Max avait reçu une lettre. Ce dernier observa d'abord l'enveloppe. Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur… Il finit donc par l'ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

* * *

- Tysooooon ! C'est quoi cette si grande et importante nouvelle que tu devais nous annoncer ?

Le gamin que tout le monde appelait Chef remonta ses grosses lunettes sur son nez, tenant son si précieux ordinateur sous son bras. Tyson, assi sur une balançoire du petit parc non loin de chez lui, était entouré de tous les gosses de son coin, ces derniers attendant impatiemment que le champion du monde explique enfin ce qui se passait.

- J'ai reçu une lettre, mes amis !

- Aaaaaaah ? Et elle disait quoi ?

-.Héhé.

Tyson, voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention sur lui, décida de faire durer un peu le suspense, croisant les bras et baissant sa tête, un large sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- Aller ! Gardes pas ça pour toi, dis-nous !

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir savoir ?

- Bah ouiii !

- Nyahahahah ! J'ai reçu une lettre de défi !

Le jeune Beyblader se leva brusquement, tendant à ses amis la fameuse lettre.

- …

- Bah et c'est tout ?

- Comment ça, c'est tout ? C'est une lettre de défi nous signée ! Et sans l'adresse de l'expéditeur ! En plus, ça va se passer ici même, dans ce parc ! C'est surement un adversaire de taille…

- Mouais…

Les gamins partirent les uns après les autres, déçus de savoir que cette nouvelle n'était finalement pas si extraordinaire que ça.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Revenez !

- Tyson… - S'exclama Kenny, qui était le seul à être resté avec son ami. – Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup joué au Beyblade depuis la fin du tournoi mondial, mais tu ne devrais pas t'emporter pour une simple demande de duel. S'il y faut, c'est juste des gamins du coin qui veulent s'amuser et rien de plus.

- Pas possible ! Regardes l'écriture, elle est soignée, c'est surement quelqu'un de fort !

- Tyson… Ça ne veut rien dire…

- Hum ! Je m'en fous, je viendrais quand même ! Ça se passe dans deux jours, à 22h, je pourrais compter sur ta présence, hein Chef ?

- Heu…

- Aller, s'il te plait, tu sais bien qu'on forme un duo ! Moi ma force en plus de celle de Dragoon et toi ton intelligence accompagnée de celle de Dizzy. Je ne peux pas faire un duel sans vous !

- Bon… d'accord…

- Yeah ! T'es le meilleur Chef !

* * *

Et les deux jours passèrent, plus ou moins rapidement pour certains, très lentement pour les membres de l'équipe des BladeBreakers. Mais le fameux soir du défi arriva finalement.

Tyson, accompagné de Kenny, ce dernier toujours Dizzy sous le bras, se dirigeait vers le lieu du défi, qu'il connaissait si bien. Un simple parc pour gamin, avec ses jeux divers, mais aussi et surtout, un Beystadium.

- Bien. Nous sommes (très) en avance, donc on peut se poser quelques instants et discuter un peu des modifications que j'ai apportées à Dragoon. T'entrainer un peu avant l'arrivée de ton adversaire serait également judicieux…

- Bah alors Kenny, je croyais que tu étais persuadé que mon adversaire serait un gamin du coin qui me fait une blague ? C'est bizarre que tu t'inquiètes tout à coup pour si peu !

- C'est que… On sait jamais…

Tyson rigola, pas inquiet le moins du monde quand à savoir qui pouvait bien être le fou capable de défier le champion du monde de Beyblade. Mais décida tout de même de suivre les conseils du Chef et testa alors sa toupie quelque peu modifiée par ses soins avec l'aide de son ordinateur.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Mais il n'était pas encore l'heure du duel. Son adversaire serait-il en avance ?

Les deux paires d'yeux appartenant à Kenny et Tyson étaient tournés dans la direction des pas, l'obscurité au-delà du parc ne les laissant rien apercevoir Ce fut quand deux silhouettes bien connues pénétrèrent finalement la lumière que les deux compères les reconnurent.

- Hein ? Max ? Ray ?

- Bah… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars ?

Le chinois et le blondinet s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de leurs amis, tout aussi étonnés qu'eux. Puis Max prit la parole :

- On s'est croisé à l'aéroport. On était venu pour un défi et apparemment on est pas les seuls à l'avoir reçu…

- Hein ? Vous aussi vous avez reçu la lettre ? – S'exclama Tyson.

- Oui, en effet. – Répondit le chinois, sortant la fameuse lettre de sa poche et la tendant au japonais.

Ce dernier la prit et la lue rapidement. Aucun doute… C'était la même lettre, mot pour mot. Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, cherchant à comprendre la situation, sans grand résultat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? – Demanda Max.

C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Partir leur semblait être le plus logique, vu le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur l'expéditeur des lettres. Mais leur envie bouillonnantes d'affronter un adversaire digne de ce nom ne les quittait pas et partir maintenant leur était impossible.

Leurs réflexions furent interrompues par de nouveaux bruits de pas et une fois de plus, les regards et attentions furent concentrer sur la direction du bruit.

- Il est 22h… C'est peut-être…

Kenny ne pu finir sa phrase, le suspense étant trop intense. Mais retomba rapidement, laissant place à la surprise. La personne devant eux…

- Quoi ?

Un air impassible malgré le regard étonné de ses coéquipiers.

- Kai ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais en uniforme ?

- C'est le fait qu'il soit en uniforme qui te surprend Tyson ?

Ses compagnons étaient quelques peut exaspéré par la remarque du ventre sur pattes. Puis Ray poursuivi :

- Kai… Toi aussi tu as reçu cette lettre ?

Le capitaine se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, avant de s'approcher d'eux, tenant son sac sur son dos à l'aide d'une main, et l'autre dans la poche.

- Qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors. – Redemanda Max, plus pour Kai que pour les autres cette fois-ci.

- Bah… On attend. – Répondit-il et s'asseyant sur un banc, croisant ses jambes et ses bras.

Finalement tous décidés à patienter, ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, guettant chaque bruit susceptible d'être l'approche de leur adversaire.

* * *

À quelques mètres de là, dans une limousine soigneusement dissimulé dans l'obscurité, Mr. Dickenson discutait avec une jeune fille, assise face à lui.

- Il est déjà 22h14. Tu n'y vas pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Dickenson, je les laisse patienter un peu avant.

- J'ai tout de même une question a te poser, Katia. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? J'aurais dû les appeler de toute façon pour les règles du tournoi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de les défié pour les réunir.

- Je sais, je veux juste les tester. Il n'est pas question que j'entraîne n'importe qui ! Surtout si c'est pour un tournoi hors de l'ombre…

- Je vois… je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais pourquoi tu fais ce genre de chose, mais je te fais confiance!

L'homme sourit à la jeune fille et cette dernière sourit en retour, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et de sortir en lâchant un :

- Aller, j'y vais !

* * *

Du côté des BladeBreakers, l'impatience se faisait de plus en plus grande, l'attente devenait même insoutenable pour certains.

- Bon, y'en a marre, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il a plus d'un quart de retard !

- Du calme, Tyson ! – S'exclama Kenny. – Il va arriver.

- Pourquoi dis-tu 'il' ?

Les Beybladers se retournèrent vers la source de la voix féminine. En effet, c'était bien une jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs bouclant élégamment dans son dos et entourant son visage dont la peau était mâte. Elle portait un jean foncé et un t-shirt sans manches bleu marin. Ses mains sur ses hanches, dont l'une tenant une toupie, ses yeux marrons provocateurs, sont sourire déterminé… Pas de doute, c'était bien elle qui leur avait envoyé une lettre de défi.

- Tu es… celle qui nous a envoyé ces lettres ? – Demanda Max, quelque peu hésitant.

- En effet. – Répondit la jeune fille, son air sûr d'elle toujours présent.

_Une fille… ?_ – Pensa Tyson.

- Contente de voir que vous êtes tous venus. - Reprit Katia après un moment de silence, durant lequel elle avait observé les cinq garçons présents. – Bon, alors… Qui est prêt à relever le défi ?

- Moi évidemment ! – S'exclama Tyson, se positionnant devant le Beystadium, prêt au combat.

- Hum… Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi… - Souffla la jeune fille.

- Hein ? QUOI ?

L'étonnement fut général mais ce fut Tyson qui se plaint.

- … Mais contre vous tous en même temps. – Finit-elle au bout d'un moment, pointant son doigt dans leur direction.

- HEIN ?

* * *

_To be continued..._

Et voila, comme pour la première version de ce chap, j'arrête au mauvais moment hein? :D

Mais bon, vu que je suis assez motivée pour la suite, vous l'aurez assez rapidement je pense. Kalas a menacé de tuer Tala sinon... Elle est vilaine ! T_T (Mais bon, ça me motive donc vous devez être contents :D)

À la prochaine !


	3. Proposition

Voila enfin la suite qui est prête depuis hier mais que j'ai pas pu publier à cause d'une foutu coupure du net !

Hum...

Voila donc ENFIN le chap 2 ! Désolée Kalasounette, j'espère que c'est pas trop tard. T_T Et pour répondre à ta review, oui, menacer Tala ça marche, je confirme... Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai Kai sous la main aussi. :D Et oui j'ai casé ce pauvre Maxou avec Emily et ce pauvre Ray avec Mariah... Mais c'est pour pas qu'ils soient tout seuls, les pauvres. ^^' Enfin ça m'est venu sans raison en fait. Enfin, on verra bien comment ça va évoluer. ^^

Place au chap ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Contente de voir que vous êtes tous venus. - Reprit Katia après un moment de silence, durant lequel elle avait observé les cinq garçons présents. – Bon, alors… Qui est prêt à relever le défi ?_

_- Moi évidemment ! – S'exclama Tyson, se positionnant devant le Beystadium, prêt au combat._

_- Hum… Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi… - Souffla la jeune fille._

_- Hein ? QUOI ?_

_L'étonnement fut général mais ce fut Tyson qui se plaint._

_- … Mais contre vous tous en même temps. – Finit-elle au bout d'un moment, pointant son doigt dans leur direction._

_- HEIN ?_

- T'es pas sérieuse quand même ? – S'empressa de questionner Max.

- Bien sûr que si. – Répondit la jeune fille.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues. Les BladeBreakers commencèrent par dévisager Katia. Tyson sentit une pointe de déception, il voulait l'exterminer seul, d'une manière qui serait digne d'un champion du monde, pour ensuite rentrer, s'empiffrer et s'étaler sur son lit comme un bienheureux. Max angoissait quelque peu, le fait que cette fille veuille les défier tous en même temps n'était pas signe qu'elle était forte, trop forte pour eux ? Ray tentait d'analyser la situation. D'abord les invitations qui réunissaient toute l'équipe puis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien cacher ? Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Kai, quand à lui, restait impassible, fidèle à lui-même, tout en scrutant leur adversaire. À première vue, une jeune fille banale, aucun signe qui pourrait prouver sa force. Elle tenait toujours sa toupie dans sa main mais impossible de la voir de là où il se trouvait, ce qui énervait grandement le capitaine. Finalement, Kenny n'était pas rassurer. Tout comme Ray, il se demandait pourquoi tout ce cirque et ce que voulait vraiment cette fille. Ce n'était guère rassurant.

Katia s'avança face à Tyson, de l'autre côté du Beystadium, sa patience commençant à atteindre ses limites.

- Bon alors, vous vous décidez ?

Cette fois, les garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres, se posant tous la même question silencieuse : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Finalement, ce fut Kai qui décida, en tant que capitaine. Il s'avança aux côtés de Tyson, en sortant Dranzer et son lanceur de ses poches.

- On accepte.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Max et Ray suivirent l'exemple de l'Hiwatari. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre dans un combat à quatre contre un, ils avaient un certain avantage.

Au vu de la situation, Kenny chuchota à Dizzy d'être attentive au combat, histoire de leur venir en aide en cas de besoin.

- Parés ? – Demanda la jeune fille en se mettant en position de lancer.

- Parés ! - Tyson et les autres firent de même.

- Trois… Deux… Un… Let it rip !

À ce signal, cinq toupies volèrent dans le Beystadium, quatre pour les BladeBreakers et une pour Katia. Bleues pour Tyson et Kai, blanche pour Ray, verte pour Max et rouge pour la jeune fille.

Dans un premier temps, les BladeBreakers tentaient d'éjecter la toupie adversaire, mais cette dernière esquivait quasiment tous les coups avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré leur supériorité numérique. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris dura quelques instants, l'énervement commençant à monter dangereusement chez Tyson, ce qui amusa Katia.

Mais Kai n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire bêtement et prit les devants, accélérant les mouvements de sa toupie pour une dernière tentative de pousser hors du Beystadium. Il attendit le moment propice durant lequel son adversaire ne pourrait éviter son coup et fit appelle à Dranzer, afin d'augmenter d'avantage sa force de frappe. Le gigantesque et majestueux phoenix fit son apparition, tout comme un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres du capitaine… qui disparu aussitôt, laissant place à de l'étonnement.

En effet, alors que la toupie de la jeune fille était droit dans le champ de mire de Kai, devant la toucher inévitablement, celle-ci sembla freiner avant le moment de l'impact et prendre une autre direction. Résultat, Dranzer devenu incontrôlable dû à la vitesse et à la force concentrée dans cette attaque, sorti d'elle-même du Beystadium sans que le capitaine puisse faire quoique ce soit, sinon la regarder s'arrêter de tourner à quelques mètres plus loin avec étonnement.

- Pas mal jouer mais… ce genre de petits trucs ne marchent pas contre moi. – Expliqua Katia avec un sourire. – À présent, fini de jouer. Isis !

À ces mots, un énorme félin sorti de sa toupie aux couleurs chaudes. Celui-ci était sans le moindre doute au moins aussi majestueux que Dranzer. Son pelage était un mélange de rouge, d'orange et de noir, donnant l'impression d'être en feu. D'ailleurs, sur le haut de sa tête et de son dos, ainsi qu'autour de ses deux longues queues, se dressaient fièrement de grandes flammes, dansant au gré des mouvements de l'animal. Ses deux longues oreilles pendaient des deux côté de sa tête et au bout de chacune d'entre elles se trouvaient un petit grelot attaché au bout d'une ficelle rouge. Autour de ses quatre pattes, des bracelets d'or brillaient de milles feux et ses yeux dorés semblaient brûler d'impatience, imposant le respect à quiconque les regardait. Mais ce qui le rendait vraiment unique, c'était ses deux paires d'ailes angéliques dressées sur son dos. Les deux premières, plus grandes, avaient un plumage plus important dont les plumes étaient de la couleur du pelage mais le rouge prédominait. Les deux autres, à l'arrière, étaient plus fines et quasi transparentes, donnant une impression de fin voile de soie.

Devant cette soudaine apparition, les BladeBreakers ne purent cacher leur étonnement. La magnifique créature rugit avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse contre ses adversaires, esquivant toujours avec autant de facilité les attaques contre elle. Après quelques déviations qui semblaient encore impossible aux yeux des garçons, la toupie de Katia fini par les éjecter une à une, reprenant de la force et de la vitesse inexplicablement.

Face à leur défaite, les quatre garçons restèrent sans voix.

Isis disparu et la toupie retourna dans la main de sa propriétaire, cette dernière souriante après cette victoire.

- Comment… ? – Tyson n'en revenait pas.

- Tu as triché, ta toupie est trafiquée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kenny, ce dernier derrière son ordinateur avait prononcé cette phrase avec le plus grand des sérieux. Suite à cette déclaration, la jeune fille émit un rire.

- J'avoue… J'ai modifiée ma toupie de manière à lui permettre de faire d'esquiver les attaques directes et c'est interdit. Vous n'aviez ainsi aucune chance de gagner ce combat, si cela peut vous rassurer.

- Toi…

Alors que Tyson allait commencer à l'insulter de tous les noms, à bout de nerfs (c'est un mauvais perdant, c'est pas nouveau), le Chef reprit :

- Mais… Il y a quelque chose que je n'explique pas. La puissance que tu as réussi à retrouver à la fin du combat, alors que la vitesse de ta toupie avait diminué tout le long, c'est aussi dû à une modification de ta part ? Comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ?

Nouveau sourire de la part de Katia.

- Non. Ça c'est dû à un entrainement particulier que j'ai subis.

- Tu mens ! – Reprocha Tyson.

- Elle ne ment pas, Tyson. – La voix sortait de l'ordinateur. Dizzy. – Cette force soudaine n'est pas due à sa toupie… Mais à son spectre. Il semble détenir un pouvoir que je n'explique pas.

- En effet. C'est un pouvoir intéressant qui n'est en rien interdit dans les combats officiels.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui parla. Tous regardèrent en direction de la source de la voix. Un homme s'approchait. Et une fois sorti de l'ombre…

- Mr. Dickenson ! – S'exclamèrent-t-il en cœur (sauf Kai et Katia, on est d'accord…)

L'homme, tout sourire, vint se placer aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Et oui !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Mr. ? – Demanda Max.

- Eh bien, je me suis dis que vous aviez eu tout le temps de vous remettre du championnat mondial et qu'il était grand temps de vous remettre à votre sport préféré. De plus, c'est les vacances donc je ne doute pas que vous avez du temps devant vous. Il me fallait vous réunir et j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen était de vous lancer un défi, ça m'a aussi permit de voir si vous étiez toujours aussi disposés pour jouer au Beyblade. Et je suis heureux de voir que c'est le cas.

L'homme conclu sa phrase par un rire.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! – Cria Tyson. – Et vous nous avez prévu quoi cette fois ? Hein, dites Mr. ?

- Eh bien pour commencer, il y a un tournoi national qui commencera dans quelques jours et qui aura lieu dans plusieurs villes du Japon, vous en avez surement entendu parler. Si vous gagner, nous pourrons continuer en participant à des tournois d'autres pays, mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu.

- C'est géant !

Tyson et Max commençait déjà à se taper dans les mains et à rire de bon cœur et Ray les regardaient en souriant. Mais Kai se posait tout de même une question.

- Qui est cette fille ?

- Oh, j'attendais que vous me posiez cette question. Eh bien, en tant que champions du monde, vous vous devez de vous battre pour garder votre place. Et cela signifie devoir affronter de nouveaux adversaires, toujours plus fort. Une bonne équipe se doit d'avoir un bon entraineur… Je me permis d'en trouver un pour vous.

- Hein ?

L'étonnement s'installa à nouveau.

- Mr. Dickenson, vous voulez quand même pas nous dire que cette fille sera notre entraineur ? – Questionna Tyson.

- Bien sûr. Katia a toutes les qualités requises pour faire un bon entraineur, elle forte et douée, elle saura vous donner l'entrainement nécessaire pour garder vos places en haut du podium. Après tout, je pense que sa petite démonstration était assez convaincante non ?

- Mais elle a triché ! – Répliqua le garçon à la casquette.

- En effet, ma toupie est trafiquée. – Répond la jeune fille. – Mais il a plus que ça.

- Le pouvoir de ton spectre ? – Demanda Kenny.

- Oui. Ce pouvoir, comme je l'ai dis, je l'ai acquis grâce à un entrainement spécial et mon but est que vous l'appreniez à votre tour. C'est pour cela que je serais votre entraineur.

- Exactement. – Conclu Mr. Dickenson. – Évidemment, je ne vous oblige à rien, ça reste une proposition et je vous laisse un temps de réflexion. Vous avez une semaine avant le début du tournoi, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux pour commencer l'entrainement.

Le silence s'installa, certains hochèrent la tête, puis l'homme reprit la parole :

- Bien, c'est donc tout pour le moment, j'attends une réponse affirmative de votre part. Encore désolé pour ces cachotteries, j'espère que cela vous a plu malgré tout. – Nouveau rire, puis il se tourna vers la seule fille présente. – Bien, allons-y Katia.

- Bien Mr.

- Je vous dis à bientôt les BladeBreakers, réfléchissez bien.

L'homme s'en alla, suivit de Katia, pour laisser les cinq garçons entre eux. Après un moment de silence, Tyson laissa enfin sa joie éclater.

- C'est excellent ! Les BladeBreakers sont de retour et vont tout démolir !

- Ne te réjouis pas si vite, Tyson ! – Gronda Ray. – L'idée d'avoir cette fille pour entraineur ne me plais pas beaucoup… On a toujours su faire sans et les entrainements de Kai suffisent amplement. Sans parler de l'aide que nous apporte Kenny et Dizzy. Nous sommes déjà cinq avec ça, avons-nous vraiment besoin d'un membre supplémentaire ?

- Un entraineur ne fait pas vraiment parti de l'équipe et aucune règle ne l'interdit. – Expliqua Max.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne comprend juste pas à quoi ça nous servirait, on est suffisamment nombreux pour nous en sortir, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un entraineur.

- Tu te trompes.

Tous regardèrent Kai qui avait prononcé ces mots, pourtant silencieux jusqu'ici. Le capitaine poursuivit dès qu'il eu l'attention de tous :

- Si Mr. Dickenson nous la recommande, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Cet homme ne fait jamais les choses au hasard.

- Tu veux dire… qu'il a une bonne raison de nous dire de la prendre comme entraineur ? – Interrogea le blond.

Kai se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux la prendre alors… - Conclu Tyson.

Après un temps de silence, Ray ajouta :

- Oui… Mais ça vaut mieux pour qui ? Pour nous ou pour elle ?

* * *

Fini ! Et oui, je sais, il est court... Mais dans le prochain, ça devrait bouger un peu plus ! J'vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça bouge en tout cas. ^^'

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout à toi miss. ^^

See ya !


End file.
